Forever Yours
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: She needs a maternal figure in her life. But she hasn't got one. So she always relies on her boyfriend to help her get through the most painful day of the year. One-Shot.


**A/N: I wrote this for the One-Word Challenge on the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges (WCFC) forum. Not sure how I feel about no other speech but oh well. I'll give it a shot. It's my first challenge so please bear with me. :)**

The Day of the Rose is the day that Musa feels the worst of all. It is the day that you are supposed to celebrate your mother. But Musa can't do that. Her mother is gone – and has been gone since she was a young girl.

So when all her friends, the Winx, go to their home words to see their mothers, she sits in her Alfea dorm room, listening to very depressing songs. She knows she has to stop this habit – it is damaging for her mental health – but it is extremely difficult. She hates not being able to talk to her mother face to face. She hates missing out on the physical comfort that her friends' mothers give them when they are upset. She hates not being able ask for maternal support.

She shrugs at this point and a small, sad smile creeps onto her face – but a smile nonetheless. She knows she can go and talk to the headmistress of Alfea, Miss Faragonda, when things are too much to handle on her own. The elderly woman is like a second mother to her; she knows what to say and how to say it to bring out a smile on the Music Fairy's face.

And there is Riven. Yes, the arrogant jerk of a specialist who is her boyfriend. Even though he has an annoyingly cocky demeanor, when it is just him and his music princess he opens up to her; he shows her his soft side; he shows her that he cares. That is what she loves about him. Even though he doesn't show it publically, she knows that he cares about her and he'll help her in any way, shape or form when she needs it.

So she decides to go and see him. Turning her music off with a sigh and putting her iPod and earphones in her nightstand drawer, she ties her shoelaces up and takes hold of her phone. She walks out of the dorm and down the corridor.

As she walks past Miss Faragonda's office, the door opens and the headmistress herself walks out. She asks Musa how she is feeling, to which Musa replies with a sigh. She says that she feels unhappy and that she misses her mother a great deal. The older woman puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her she can come and talk to her whenever she feels she needs to. Musa smiles sadly and thanks her headmistress. She then tells her that she is going to see Riven. Miss Faragonda smiles slyly at this and Musa raises an eyebrow. She thinks nothing of it, and with a farewell, she is on her way again.

Musa walks out of the school and out onto the Alfea courtyard. She hears the rev of a wind rider. Shielding her eyes from the breeze it sends her way, she looks up to see a wind rider heading towards her. She squints to see if she can recognise the driver. A beam breaks out on her face when she sees her hero, her Riven.

He screeches to a halt in front of her and steps down from his vehicle. He envelopes her in a hug and she wraps her arms around his neck, telling him that she missed him. He says it back to her, holding her close.

He asks her how she feels today and she does the unbelievable. She bursts into tears, lowering her arms down to Riven's chest. Riven sighs sympathetically and strokes her hair, telling her that it's OK; that he's right here. He also tells that he understands why she is crying and that she doesn't need to bottle up her emotions anymore.

Musa says through sobs that she misses her mother too much this year and it's getting terribly difficult for her to bear it. Riven has an idea, and slowly pushes Musa away to look her in the eye. He wipes her tears away and tells her to follow him, but keep her eyes closed.

Musa raises an eyebrow at this but does as she is asked. Riven leads and helps her onto the wind rider.

Eventually, when they reach their destination, Riven leads her into a garden and tells her to open her eyes. She gasps as she realizes it is the graveyard where her mother is buried. Then everything clicks in. She remembers once telling Riven where her mother is buried and he brought her here to see her mother.

With a grateful but teary smile in her boyfriend's direction, she slowly makes her way to the one grave she knows exceptionally well. There she stands, staring at the grave. A mixture of emotions run through her body. The ones standing out to her are the ones that make her feel the worst whenever she thinks about her situation: pain and sadness but also a sense of happiness, because she knows her mother is safe now and no-one can hurt her. But the pain and sadness overtake the happiness and not a second later, she is on her knees, crying her eyes out.

Riven wants to cry too. Seeing his girlfriend in her current broken state is not what he wants to see. He wants to see her happy, smiling, dancing, laughing and having a wonderful time with her friends, like she does almost every other day of every year. But he knows he has to stay strong for her sake. So, with a heavy and tender hearted sigh, he kneels down next to her and takes her in his arms.

She cries on his shoulder and he lets her, silencing himself until she finishes. When she eventually cries herself out, she leans away from Riven and wipes her tear stains away. He hugs her and she mumbles a thank you for being there for her when she needed him most. He smiles and whispers, "always."

**A/N: So how did I do? How about you leave me review and tell me? **


End file.
